


To Start With

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's never kissed a girl before. Emma and Regina decide to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Start With

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from from lanasnightwish on Tumblr- "Red Swan Queen where like Emma and Ruby or any other mix find Regina drunk in her mansion so they go in and Regina makes them drink as well and stuff *wink wink* happens." But I didn't quite manage to make stuff happen in the first part, so then an anon requested a continuation and then smut happened. Yay! Enjoy!

"Emmaaaaaaa! Rubyyyyyyyy!"

Both women stopped in the doorway to Regina's living room. She was laying on the couch, a glass of cider in her hand and her skirt bunched up around her thighs. Emma snorted.

"Well someone clearly started without us."

Regina rolled off the couch in an entirely ungraceful move she would never in a million years do while sober and Emma fought the urge to snort again.

"Not my fault you're late. Here, I poured some for you already."

Regina gestured to two empty tumblers on the sideboard and both Emma and Ruby laughed.

"Looks like you drank those already too."

Emma poured two glasses of cider and passed one to Ruby, taking the other for herself.

"Cheers!"

The other women raised their glasses, some of Regina's cider sloshed over the edge of her glass.

"Cheers!"

_Some time later…_

"Seriously? You've never kissed a girl? You're missing out."

Ruby blushed furiously, the colour of her cheeks matching that of Emma's leather jacket.

"Well… Maybe… Maybe we could… You know… Do that…"

Emma giggled. She was starting to feel a bit light headed, just enough to silence the voice in the back in her head that told her this would be a mistake, that she would ruin her friendships, that no one wanted her… She never liked that voice.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ruby's, waiting for Ruby to kiss back before pushing any further. When she felt Ruby's mouth moving against hers Emma deepened the kiss, tangling her fingers in Ruby's hair. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, she wasn't sure if that was because of the alcohol or because the kiss was so amazing. Maybe it was both. But she was just getting really into it when Ruby jerked away from her.

Emma opened her eyes in confusion just in time to see Regina pulling Ruby in towards her and kissing her fiercely. She watched open mouthed, heat settling low in her belly at the sight of Regina and Ruby making out. Fuck that was hot.

Eventually Regina pulled away from Ruby and Emma couldn't help the whining sound that fell from her mouth.

Regina smirked.

"Feeling left out are we?"

Before Emma really knew what was happening Regina had moved towards her and captured her lips in a kiss. God it was every bit as good as kissing Ruby had been.

By the time their lips parted Emma was panting hard and throbbing even harder, she had never been so turned on in her entire life.

"Perhaps the three of us should take this upstairs," Regina murmured, and Emma knew it was definitely not the alcohol speaking when she said yes.

\----------------

Emma groaned as wakefulness caught up with her. She might be one of those lucky people who never really got hangovers, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel a _little_ bit rough though.

Although the bed she was laying in more than made up for any ache in her head, she was pretty sure it was the most comfortable bed in the whole entire world.  
She stretched her legs and then froze.

That… definitely felt like boobs pressed against her back… and her front.

Emma’s eyes flew open and were greeted by Regina’s sleeping face inches from hers. In a rush all the memories from the previous night came back to her and Emma knew that the person sleeping behind her was Ruby.

She wanted to groan again at the memories, it was so embarrassing, but she resisted since that might wake the two women currently wrapped around her.

Damn her terrible alcohol induced narcolepsy! Last night they’d all stumbled upstairs together and Emma had thought her wildest fantasy was finally, _finally_ , about to come true, but as soon as they had made it to the bed Emma had basically passed out, but not before whining loudly about wanting to snuggle and essentially forcing Regina and Ruby to spoon her.

So not only had she blown what could very well have been her one and only chance for the threesome of her dreams, but she had also embarrassed herself in front of her best friends, who probably would never be able to look her in the eye again.

Worst. Night. Ever.

Emma was just trying to work out how on earth to get herself out of there without waking either of them up when she felt Regina stretch against her, and the hand that was currently resting on her hip slid up to the top of her ribs. Emma sucked in a sharp breath as Regina’s eyes fluttered open.

“Morning,” she said huskily. Like, even more huskily than normal, and if Emma had been stood up she was pretty sure her knees would have just gone weak.

“How are you feeling?”

That was a trick question, right? Regina’s fingertips were brushing lightly across her abs, and Ruby’s chest was pressed up against her back, so the honest answer to that was ‘really _really_ turned on’. It probably wasn’t okay to say that though.

“Um, okay, yeah, fine, you?” Emma squeaked.

Regina licked her lips and Emma couldn’t help but watch the movement.

“I’m good.”

“I’m good too,” Ruby murmured sleepily from behind her, the sound muffled slightly by Emma’s hair, “thanks for asking.”

Emma didn’t know what was going on. They were all awake and all still tangled up together and it should be super awkward but it kind of… wasn’t.

“I think I drank a bit more than both of you last night,” Regina said and Ruby snorted, earning her a glare, “so my memory is a bit hazy. Did we…”

“No, Emma passed out as soon as we got up here.”

Oh no. Here it came. The relief, the embarrassment, the kicking out of bed and never speaking to each other again…

“Oh. That’s a shame.”

Wait, what?

Emma felt Ruby sit up and she turned her head to look up at her. She looked… almost shy.

“Well… I mean… We could always… Now…”

“I’m in. How about it Emma?” Regina purred, the very tips of her fingers just brushing against the underside of Emma’s breast.

Was this real? Or was this an alcohol induced wet dream? Either way there was no way she was going to miss this opportunity a second time.

“Oh _hell_ yes.”

Regina laughed and Emma leaned forward and cut the sound off with a kiss. Her mouth still tasted like cider and the feel of her tongue sent shivers running through Emma’s body.

She felt hands pulling at the hem of her tank top and reluctantly Emma pulled away from Regina and sat up to allow Ruby to pull the garment up over her head. The moment she was free Emma used the opportunity to kiss Ruby, moaning into her mouth when she felt Regina unclasping her bra from behind. Emma pulled back from Ruby just enough to let it fall to the bed.

Heat rushed to her cheeks at the way Ruby looked down at her bare chest, like she’d never seen anything so wonderful before. Emma remembered Ruby’s embarrassed admission from the previous night that she’d never kissed a girl, and she realised that she’d probably never done anything like this before either.

Emma took Ruby’s hand and gently guided it to her breast. Ruby gasped as she palmed the soft flesh and Emma’s eyes closed in pleasure as Regina reached around from behind and began to squeeze her other one, rolling her nipple between her fingers in a way that suggested that Regina had _definitely_ done this before.

“You’re both wearing too many clothes,” Emma whined after a moment, opening her eyes.

Regina moved on her knees across the bed so that she was in front of Emma, next to Ruby.

“I can help with that.”

Regina clicked her fingers and Emma suddenly found herself enveloped in purple smoke. When it cleared her remaining underwear was suddenly absent, and both Regina and Ruby were naked in front of her.

Fuck. Both of them were so incredibly beautiful. Emma didn’t know where to begin, what to do, she wanted to feel them both. She’d been with women before of course, but never two at the same time. She wasn’t really sure how this would work. Thankfully, Regina took the lead.

“Ruby, lie down.”

She didn’t hesitate to do as Regina asked.

“I think since this is clearly her first time we should focus on Ruby to start with, wouldn’t you agree Emma?”

 _To start with._ Emma liked the sound of that. She nodded enthusiastically.

Regina turned her attention to Ruby, running her hands up her thighs and pushing them apart. She leant forward, still on her knees, and swiped her tongue up through Ruby’s folds in a long, slow, stroke which had Ruby arching her back and gasping in pleasure.

Emma felt like she was going to explode just from the sight in front of her. Ruby spread bare on the bed, Regina equally spread but with her ass in the air… Fuck it was so fucking hot.

Regina turned her head slightly so that she was looking back at Emma, her mouth still millimetres from Ruby’s glistening cunt.

“Well? Aren’t you going to join me?”

Hell yes.

Emma crawled towards them on the bed until she was side by side with Regina, then leaned forward to meet her tongue with her own.

She’d always loved going down on women, but this was something else. Every flick of her tongue over Ruby’s slick heat was met by Regina’s, the two of them devouring every inch of Ruby’s sex with kisses and licks. It was heaven.

It was about to get better though.

Emma gasped into Ruby’s pussy when she felt Regina’s hand slide up her thigh and cup her sex, her fingertips sliding through the folds until they found her clit and began to rub.

Oh… Oh fuck. Oh that felt good.

She shifted her weight onto her left arm so that her right hand could be free to do the same to Regina. Her movements were clumsy, it was really hard to concentrate when she was so very close to cumming… But eventually she found Regina’s ass and was able to slide her hand round to run her fingers through the wetness there and rub Regina’s clit.

Ruby whimpered and Emma focussed once more on what her mouth was doing. She pushed the tip of her tongue inside Ruby, her nose hitting Regina’s cheek as she lavished attention on Ruby’s clit.

A hand clamped on to the back of Emma’s head and Ruby howled, her back arching high as she came. She collapsed back down on to the bed, panting hard, and Emma turned her face so that she was no longer lapping at Ruby but instead kissing Regina deeply. They still both tasted like Ruby though.

Emma could feel her thighs trembling, she was so close…

With supreme effort Emma pushed herself upright with her free hand, bringing Regina with her, both their fingers still moving furiously between the others’ legs.

Emma gripped Regina’s hip and pulled their bodies together.

The feel of her skin against Emma’s was glorious, and Emma cried out as her orgasm overtook her, the sound mingling with Regina’s moan as she too tumbled over the edge.

Emma collapsed back down onto the bed, her thighs too shaky to her hold her up anymore.

“Holy shit…” She panted.

That had been… That had been… Everything she’d dreamed it would be and more. Fucking hell.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby sit up, and after a moment so did Regina.

“That was incredible,” Ruby murmured.

Regina grinned wickedly.

“That was just the beginning, we’re not done yet.”

They both looked at Emma, identical expressions on their faces which Emma could only describe as ' _fuck me eyes_ ’, and she felt the throbbing between her legs begin all over again in response.

Oh boy, _here we go again._


End file.
